


Quiet Night

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You come home to a surprise.





	Quiet Night

You unlocked the door to your house, sighing as you set your purse down and toed off your shoes.  It had been an extra-long day, and all you could think about was relaxing on the couch with a good book and a glass of wine.

You took your hair out of its tie, letting it fall down.  As you scratched at your head you walked into the living room, nearly falling over as you were startled.

Both Rob and Jensen were sitting on the couch, the coffee table set with a beautiful candlelit dinner setting.  You looked between the boys as they stood, Jensen getting to you first.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said with a smile before kissing you, letting you melt into his arms for a moment.  

“Hey,” you breathed back once he’d released your lips, smiling right back at him.  Jensen stepped back and let Rob approach you, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“I didn’t expect you guys home so soon,” you said, taking the flowers and closing your eyes as Rob kissed each of your cheeks lightly before kissing you on the lips.  

“We couldn’t stay away, we decided to stop by here before going to the con this weekend,” Rob explained, pulling you to the couch.  You sat down where he led you, letting him pull you in to lean back against him.  Jensen sat on your other side and handed you a glass of wine, giving one to Rob as well.  Once he settled, you noticed the guitar on the floor by his feet.

“Just here for the night?” you asked, relaxing as Rob started to trace patterns on the back of your hand.  You felt him nod.

“Yeah, we wanted to have a quiet night with our girl,” Jensen said, leaning down to get the guitar.  "Robbie made us dinner, but it’s in the oven for now.  Until then, we relax.“  He pulled the guitar into his lap, relaxing back into the couch before his fingers started playing random, perfect chords.

"A quiet night with my men sounds perfect to me,” you mumbled, closing your eyes as you let yourself drift, listening to Jensen play for you and feeling Rob surround you.

You loved how the three of you could be so happy, just being together.


End file.
